The Truth About Chris
by wiccan chocoholic
Summary: What happens when Chris goes up against Leo? Flames fly and the sisters are caught in the middle.Set: Before they found out that Piper is Chris' mother
1. Drunk At The Club

Charmed   
**Authors Note: **

**Hi. This is my second fan fiction, so please read and Review. Flames are welcome. **

**I Do not own the charmed characters. Tanks to Sophie and Natalie. You guys rock!**

Chapter 1 Drunk at the club 

"**Where's Phoebe?" a bouncy Paige Matthews asked her half sister, Piper Halliwell.**

"**I don't know. She should be here somewhere!" Piper had to yell to be heard over the shouting and loud club music. They were at P3, Piper's club. Piper, a witch and one of the 3 Charmed Ones, inherited the club from her older sister, Prue Halliwell. Prue was also a witch, but she died in the line of fire. Vanquishing a demon. It left Piper and Phoebe devastated and the Charmed Ones were left in broken shards. That was until they learnt of Paige Matthews, their half sister. When Paige turned up on their doorstep a year ago, none of them knew anything about each other or why they had such a strong reaction to each other. From there, it didn't get too much better, it got worse. For a long time, they didn't trust each other. But in time they got to know each other as sisters.**

"**Hey Girls!"**

**Phoebe was obviously drunk. She staggered over to them and ordered another drink.**

"**No. No more Phoebs." **

**Piper told Phoebe. Phoebe sighed heavily.**

"**Yeah. I guess your right."**

**Phoebe said. **

"**Like always."**

**She mumbled. She turned to the guy at the bar.**

"**Big boss lady over there said I'm not allowed anymore."**

**She gestured towards Piper.**

"**So I guess your not going to have another drink then Phoebe."**

**Piper had come up behind her and gave her a great fright. Phoebe turned to her and gave her a look that even she could understand.**

"**That's right. No more."**

"**Good. Now go find your coat. We've got to get you home to bed."**

**Paige said. Between Paige and Piper, they managed to carry Phoebe out to Paige's little red mini. Paige sat down and pulled out of P3's overly full parking lot. Piper turned back to Phoebe.**

"**Exactly how many drinks did you have?"**

"**Just a few."**

**Piper looked at her as if to say 'I'm not joking'.**

"**Ohhh. Your good."**

**Piper smiled.**

"**Let's see. There were the 2 vodkas, 3 schnapps and the 4 glasses of wine." **

**Piper turned back to look at Paige. This was not like Phoebe.**

"**Okay. You're going straight home to bed." **

"**But…"**

**No buts. If we go demon hunting, we would prefer you sober."**

**Paige cut her off. Phoebe sighed again and sat back in her seat. It was going to be a long night.**


	2. Coffee for 3

**A/N: Hi! Thanx 4 reviewing. Love those reviews. Chris is in it's now! I won't tell u 2 much so keep reading.**

**Chapter 2 Coffee for three**

"**Ohf" **

**Paige dumped her sister on the bed upstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Piper adding milk to three coffees. **

"**Mmmmm. smells good. Not like those biscuits though."**

**Piper whipped around to see and smell black smoke coming out of the oven.**

"**Shit. Paige hand me the oven mitts would you?"**

**Piper said frantically. Paige grabbed the oven mitts of the counter and handed them to Piper. After a few seconds the smoke was gone.**

"**Well. I guess we're having Tim Tams. Paige, bring the Tim Tams through to the lounge."**

**Piper took the coffees through to the lounge, and right behind her was Paige with the biscuits. Piper melted into the couch. Paige put the biscuits with the coffee and sunk into an armchair.**

"**Leo!"**

**Piper said into the air. Leo was an elder. He used to be the sister's whitelighter, that was until Chris came from the future and Leo was asked to become an elder. He was also Pipers husband.**

"**What is it?"**

**He asked as he orbed in.**

"**Well hello to you too."**

**Piper replies.**

"**Oh. Sorry. Hi. What's the problem?"**

"**No problem. We just thought you would enjoy coffee."**

"**And a Tim Tam."**

**Paige added, waving the biscuits.**

"**Thanks, but can I take a rain check? I'm a bit busy."**

"**Doing what? Elders don't do very much."**

"**Um…"**

"**Come on Leo. You can tell us."**

"**Well, I'm trying to reason with Chris, and find out whether or not the demon that killed Prue is back."**

**Piper cringed. It still hurt when people talked about her sister.**

"**Well. Is there anything we can do?"**

"**You could try and get Chris to calm down."**

"**We'll try."**

"**Thanks. Where's Phoebe?"**

"**Upstairs sleeping. Trying to get back to normal."**

**Leo looked at her, puzzled.**

"**She got a bit drunk at P3."**

"**Oh. Well, good luck. Bye."**

"**See ya."**

"**Bye Leo."**

**Leo orbed out.**

"**Chris."**

**Paige yelled.**

"**What?"**

**Chris said in a very snooty tone.**

"**Leo said something is wrong."**

"**Did he now? Do you always believe everything Leo says?"**

**Chris spat.**

"**Excuse me. We can trust that Leo is telling us the truth."**

**Phoebe said as they all turned towards the stairs.**

"**You're better now?"**

**Piper asked.**

"**Hold on. What do you mean by 'now'?"**

**Chris asked.**

"**We mean that have all the drinks worn off yet?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Smart move Phoebe. You get drunk and a demon might come walking through your door."**

**Chris yelled. Phoebe looked appalled that Chris would say such a thing.**

"**Woah. Calm down."**

"**Sorry it's just that there's a new demon in the underworld."**

"**Oh. So where is it and how can we vanquish it?"**

**Phoebe said.**

"**Slow down Phoebe."**

**Piper turned to Chris.**

"**What can you tell us?"**

**They all looked at Chris. His face had turned pale.**

"**Chris?"**

**Paige asked hesitantly.**

"**That it just walked through your front door."**

**He whispered hoarsely. They all swung around.**

"**Chris? Are you okay? That's just Darrell."**

"**No. That's a demon. It takes on the form of a friend so you won't notice it. But it slowly drains your powers."**

**He said quietly.**

"**So lets just vanquish it."**

**Phoebe said like it was the most obvious thing to do.**

"**Keep your voice down. No. Let's not just vanquish it. What ever happens to it, happens twice as much to the real Darrell."**

"**That complicates things a bit."**

**Piper turns to Chris.**

"**How can we vanquish it without hurting Darrell?"**

"**I'm not sure. Piper, go look in the book, and I'll go check the magical library."**

"**Okay. What are me and Phoebe meant to do?"**

**Paige asks.**

"**Entertain our guest."**

**He gestured towards the door.**

"**Joy. Come on Phoebs."**

**Paige dragged Phoebe over to the door. Chris orbs out, then Piper walks up the stairs. **

"**Would you like to come in for coffee?"**

**Paige asks Darrell/Demon. Darrell/Demon walks inside and Paige shuts the door behind it.**


	3. Darryl Or Demon?

A/N: Hi guys. This is not written in bold! Thanks to Nats and Sophie. Can't forget Tara. You guys ROCK!

Chapter 3 Darrell or Demon?

"Hi. Darrell."

Paige's smile was almost as fake as her words.

"Yeah. Um… Hi."

Phoebe repeats. They're standing there making complete and utter idiots of themselves while Darrell/Demon is waiting expectantly.

"Is this a bad time?"

He asks.

"No. No. We always enjoy having you here Darrell."

"Why are you two so jittery?"

Darrell/Demon asks as he sits down on the couch. Both Paige and Phoebe sat opposite each other in the two armchairs. Paige was about to say 'Because we know you're a demon' but that wouldn't go down to well. So she quickly blurted out

"Oh. Um. We just…"

She turned to Phoebe.

"Help me out!"

She silently pleaded.

"We, Um, we were just worried about you. We wondered if you knew."

Phoebe started.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that Piper and Leo are having a second child. A boy."

Paige finished.

"Oh. That's great. Tell them I said congratulations."

"We will."

"Where is she anyway?"

Darrell/Demon asked.

"Piper, she's upstairs making sure that Barbas is still in the underworld."

Paige said.

"Loyal old Piper. Paige, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

Phoebe said.

"Sure. Excuse us Darrell."

Darrell/Demon nodded. Paige and Phoebe got up and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the attic, Piper was busy checking through the book of shadows, a book of demon information collected through the ages. She had yet to find anything.

"Ahhh."

She was getting frustrated as there were only a few pages left in the two thousand-page book. This might be a demon no one has ever faced before.

"What exactly do you suggest we do about our Darrell/Demon problem?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Leo. Chris."

They yelled at the same time. Leo and Chris orbed in. Leo would not make the same mistake twice.

"Hi. What?"

"Hi. Our Darrell/Demon problem is still in our living room."

"What problem?"

Leo asked. Paige remembered that he was yet to be informed. Meanwhile, Chris was leaning against a bench.

"There's a demon standing in the living room. It has taken the form of Darrell."

Paige knew what Leo was about to say.

"What ever happens to it, happens to Darrell twice as much. So vanquishing is not an option."

"This sounds like the…"

Leo didn't get a chance to finish.

"The Soul Stealer."


	4. Soul Stealer

A/N: Love those reviews. Makes me want to write more. Natalie and Sophie still keep me going, even if they don't know I write Fan Fiction! I just read theirs and listen to them talk about all the fan fiction they've read.

Chapter 4 Soul Stealer 

Everybody turned to face Chris, who hadn't said a thing throughout the whole conversation.

"The soul stealer?"

Asked Paige.

"The Soul Stealer demon is widely known throughout Europe. It steals others souls. So far, there has been only one sighting where a witch has lived to tell the tale. There has been twenty people disappear off the face of the earth."

Chris told nobody in particular.

"So has anyone fought it before?"

Phoebe asked.

"Only one person managed to get away from it before. Just before it came after you three. The young girl, at her school in England, didn't know she was a witch. She was shit scared and managed to say a charm her grandmother had told her when she was younger."

"What's the charm?"

Phoebe asked Chris.

"Nobody knows. As soon as she said it, she forgot it."

"That's why it isn't in the book."

Piper said as she walked through the door. She had the book in her arms. She placed the book on the table and opened it to the last page. It was titled 'Soul-Stealer'.

"I was beginning to worry that it wasn't in the book. But here it is."

Piper told everyone. It was a victory to know this much on a demon that nobody has ever faced or said anything about. Not much, but it could help them.

"It says here that it will only take on the form of a friend."

Paige read aloud.

"That could be useful."

Leo said.

"How exactly? Are we meant to hurt a friend?"

"No, but maybe you could hurt an enemy."

Chris said. He pulled the book towards him. He skimmed down the page.

"Here."

He pointed to a paragraph that read 'Don't hurt me. I am a friend. If you touch me, your friend will feel my pain.'

"How is this going to help us?"

Phoebe said.

"Think about it. If you hurt the demon, it will hurt your friend. But maybe, just maybe, we can convince it to hurt an enemy."

Chris said.

"I get it now. Turn it into an enemy and then vanquish it."

Paige said.

"Exactly."

Chris told her. But the others weren't convinced.

"How do we turn it into an enemy?"

Phoebe asked. Piper's face lit up.

"We befriend an enemy. If we have an enemy for a friend, the demon will become our enemy, not a friend."

Piper said. Everyone turned to her. They were all confused.

"Simplify that please."

Paige said. Piper grinned at her.

"Just tell Darrell/Demon, that we are going to vanquish Barbas."

And with that, Piper went to take the book upstairs. Everyone left in the room was blown away.

"Well, you heard the lady. Go tell Darrell/Demon that we are going to vanquish Barbas."

Leo told them.

Paige took Phoebe and went back out into the living room to find Darrell/Demon looking through the photos on the shelf. They were of friends and family. All of a sudden, Phoebe collapsed on the floor. Paige was starting to feel very weak as well. She rushed over to Phoebe and tried to wake her. But it was an impossible task. She got Leo from out of the kitchen to put Phoebe onto the couch with a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Darrell, we are just going out to find and vanquish Barbas."

Paige told Darrell/Demon.

"But what about Phoebe?"

The demon sounded concerned. Paige looked at Leo.

"I'm going to stay here with her. Just in case."

Leo reassured him.

"Okay. Well, I've got to go anyway. I'll come back later to see how she is."

"Thanks Darrell."

Paige walked Darrell/Demon to the door and waved goodbye. She shut the door behind him and sank up against it. She was feeling very weak.


	5. Chris Vs Leo

A/N: Hey guys! Great reviews. I know about Darryl. Sorry about the spelling. Thanks to my band, Angels Sin. Weird name but our leader is weird. (Sorry Nats!) If you want more of my fan fiction, try reading A Charmed Holiday. A few new characters, plus the sisters. Melissa-p, I hate Darryl too. That's why he's in it's.

Chapter 5 Chris vs. Leo 

Piper came back downstairs to find one sister passed out on the couch and the other almost gone on the chair. A look of terror spread over her face.

"Leo, what's wrong with these two?"

Piper asked just as Chris pushed open the kitchen door. He had two glasses of water, a wet washcloth and the box of panadol. He was struggling with the load. Piper rushed over to him.

"Can I help?"

"I'm fine." thesaurus

Came Chris' nasty reply. Piper looked hurt. Leo saw her face and turned to Chris.

"Why do you have to be so… so… so snobbish? You're like it all the time. Piper was only trying to help."

Leo told him. Chris put everything down on the table and looked at Leo. Piper knew what was coming next, a huge verbal fight.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've seen. I'd appreciate it if you could stop trying to make me better, because I have seen the future. I know what this world is to become. If you saw where I come from, you'd be twice as angry."

Leo looked appalled.

"But your future hasn't happened in this world. Just at least try to act normal."

"You want normal? I'll give you normal! Sure, what is going to happen, hasn't happened yet, but trust me, it will."

"But then why did you come back? Why did you come to try and save us?"

"Because I don't want my world! I want a world where my parents are still together. I want aunts who aren't dead. But above all, I want a father who's there!"

Chris yelled at Leo. Chris orbed out of the room before anybody could see the silent tear rolling down his cheek. Leo was almost in tears. Piper rushed over to him. Piper was relieved that it was only verbal, and didn't get physical.

"It's all right Leo. Leave him."

"But I can't have him acting like this, I need to find him."

Leo was about to stand up when Paige spoke.

"Let me go after him. He will probably just run further if you go. Please Leo."

Paige's voice was croaky. Paige looked at him.

"But you're not up to it. Not after the soul stealer demon drained your power."

"I have enough strength for this."

"Okay. Just make sure Chris' okay."

"Don't worry."

Paige stood up and orbed out.

"Leo, you don't need to take what he's saying, I agree, but what is his world like?"

"I don't know."

Leo admitted. There was a low mumble coming from the couch. Leo and Piper looked up. Phoebe was trying to sit up.

"What did I miss?"

Came the breathy question.

"Not much Phoebe."

Piper calmed her sister.

"Where are Paige and Chris?"

Phoebe coughed.

"Chris and Leo had an argument. Chris orbed out and Paige has gone to find him."

"Okay. But what are we doing about Barbas?"

Phoebe sat up.

"I guess he's coming over for a visit."

Meanwhile, Chris had orbed to the top of the San Francisco Bridge. He sat up at the very top, and cried. It didn't take Paige long to find him. As soon as he saw the blue light, he wiped his eyes and sat facing the river.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Paige asked solemnly.

"Nothing."

Chris said sternly.

"What happened back at the manor didn't seem like nothing."

"It's just, ugh, forget it. You'll never understand."

Chris was still facing the river.

"But I want to understand. You left Piper in tears and Leo almost."

"I don't care about Leo. But Piper I'm sorry for."

"What you said, about having a family, why did you come to us?"

"Well, I suppose I can tell you. Just promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise. I'll even cast a spell that ties my tongue whenever I'm about to say it."

Chris managed a small laugh. He wiped his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Well, you know how I'm from the future? Well I came back to prevent our family from falling apart. The only…"

"Hold it. Did you just say our family?"

Paige cut him off.

"Yeah. You know how Piper is having another child?"

"Yeah? Not even? Really?"

She was amazed. Chris just smiled at her.

"Yeah. Piper and Leo are my parents."

"That makes me you're…? Cool."

"You're my aunt. But in my world, Phoebe and you are dead. Leo is so wrapped up in being an elder that him and Piper split up and he left Piper to look after Wyatt and me. The whole world has gone to pot."

"Wow."

Was all Paige could say. Chris was never this open about himself. It kind of scared her, but now she knew why he is so stuck up to Leo. It's because he was never there for him. And he didn't intend to change it. Leo would never know.

"Why don't you just tell Leo?"

Paige asked. Chris sighed.

"Because he would never understand. Anyway, I didn't really come here to mend broken relationships, I came here to stop Wyatt turning evil."

"What? Wyatt evil?"

Paige was astounded.

"I'm afraid so. Wyatt is destined to be evil."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not to sure just yet. But I know it happens after I'm born. He is influenced by something, or someone."

"Well, while you think, I think that we should get back to the manor."

"Yeah, just as long as I don't have to talk to Leo."

"Deal."

They both orbed back to the manor.


	6. Barbas Over For Dinner

A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter. If you've been watching the T.v series, this might not be in sink, but it's could be what happened. I love to watch Charmed. I can never miss it. So please read and review!

Chapter 6 Barbas over for dinner

Back at the manor, they were having troubles of their own.

"Barbas, the power of two, we call to you. Come to help us. Become our friend and ally. Unite with us to kill both our enemies. Come forth."

Read Piper and Phoebe together. They were hoping that Barbas would come join them for dinner. They would become friends with a demon. In a puff of smoke, came Barbas. He turned towards them with a quizzical look on his face.

"What am I doing here?"

He asked himself. He was looking around himself when he saw Piper, Leo and Phoebe.

"Would you like to join us for dinner."

Leo asked him. Barbas' face turned paler than normal.

"It's okay, it's Piper's special, roast pork. It's really good."

Phoebe told him. She gestured towards the stairs.

"Come on down. It's nearly ready. Can't you smell it?"

Phoebe coaxed him. He sniffed the air then said.

"Well, it does smell very nice, but it might be a trap."  
"It's okay, we'll let you dish up."

Piper told him.

"Okay. But only because it smells so good."

Barbas added quickly. And they walked down the stairs.

Just after Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Barbas walked past, a bright light came from in Paige's bedroom. Paige and Chris had just landed on the floor.

"Okay. I'll go downstairs and see what their doing and I'll come back and tell you."

Paige reassured Chris.

"Sure."

Paige turns and opens the door.

"Paige, thanks."

Chris said as Paige turned around. She acknowledged him with a small nod, then carried on down the stairs.

"Go sit in the lounge with Leo while Piper and I set up."

Phoebe told Barbas. Leo showed him through to the lounge.

"Where's the third sister? Paige?"

Barbas asked Leo. Something was fishy.

"Oh."

Leo knew that for Barbas to trust the girls, he had to be open with Barbas.

He didn't want to, but he told Barbas the whole story.

"…And then Paige took off after Chris."

Leo finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Leo. I may be a demon, but I have feelings too."

"Really? I didn't think demons had hearts."

"I'm not really a demon, just act like one."

Barbas and Leo laughed. Now that Leo knew him, it wouldn't be as easy to let the girls kill him. But it must be done.

"That's nice to know"

Came a voice from the stairs. The guys turned around to see Paige walking down the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Leo asked her.

"About two minutes."

Paige answered him.

"Here's the third sister. Paige."

Barbas greeted her.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked.

"We invited him over for dinner. I think Piper and Phoebe want you in the kitchen, Paige."

"Okay."

She knew when she had to leave.

"By the way, how's Chris? Is he okay?"

Leo whispered as she walked past.

"He's fine. Just leave him for a while."

And Paige went into the kitchen.

"Paige! What took you so long?"  
Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh, you know. Guys. Always take long to explain. Why is Barbas here?"  
"Well, since Phoebe could barely stand…"

"Oh."

She turned to Phoebe.

"How are you?"  
"Fine."

"Now as I was saying, since Phoebe could barely stand, we decided to invite him over for dinner. Then we could convince him to be our friend."

"Good plan. What can I do?"  
"You can set the table and get the guys in."

"Okay."

Paige started to set the table when there was yelling, then a crash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?"

Phoebe asked.

"I think that was Chris."

Paige put down the plates and went out into the lounge. Leo wasn't there. She looked at Barbas.

"He went upstairs to look for Chris."

Barbas told her. Paige was still nervous around him so she rushed straight up the stairs into Chris' room.

Typical Leo she thought. There she found Leo lying on the floor with scratches on his head. Next to him was a candleholder. Across the room, Chris was sitting against the wall with his head in his arms.

"Chris?"

Paige asked hesitantly. She didn't get an answer. So she tried again.

"Chris, why did you do this?"  
She sounded very concerned. Chris looked up.

"Because he was yelling at me. It was over a stupid little thing. He was being so… so arrogant. So I threw the candleholder at him. You should have seen his face." He had a small smile as he put his head back into his arms.

"Chris, I know that Leo shouldn't treat you like a little kid, but he doesn't know what we know. For him to understand, he has to know."

"But he won't try to understand."

"How do you know that Chris? Well, dinners ready and so is Barbas."

"What do you mean, Barbas?"

"Barbas is staying for dinner. Now I'm going to heal Leo, so you might want to leave."

"Okay. Hey, I'll treat you to dinner."

He said as he turned to her.

"I don't know…"

Chris silently pleaded at her.

"Sure. Let me just go tell my sisters. I'll meet you at the corner in five minutes."  
"Okay. Hey Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

She smiled. He had a lot to think about as he orbed outside. Paige actually understood him.

Paige bent over Leo's head. A white healing light flowed from her fingers. In a few seconds, Leo was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Leo, go down to dinner and forget about Chris for now. He's going to be fine."  
"Sure."

Leo shook his head a bit, and they walk downstairs to the kitchen. Piper rushes over and threw her arms around Leo.

"What's wrong?"

Piper was concerned.

"Nothing."

Leo told her sternly.

"Um, I'm not staying for dinner. Me and Chris are going to get Chinese."

Paige butted in.

"Okay. Be back by 8."

She was cool with it. She knew Chris needed space, and Paige seemed to be the only one who could calm him down.

Paige walked down the street. She met Chris on the corner. She had wrapped up warm because it was chilly. But Chris didn't seem to feel the cold. He was dressed in a ripped tank top and jeans.

"Hi."  
"Hi. Where do you want to go?"  
"How about Chinese?"  
"Sure. The Fung Wah?"  
"Great."

And they headed off down the street to where Paige's car was parked.

"Nice car."

He told her.

"Thanks. Now, Piper told me to be home by 8."  
"Okay. You have to listen to Mum's curfew."

He laughed as Paige started the car and drove down the street. She found a park right outside Fung Wah. They walked in to find that there were only two other tables occupied. The tables had been pushed together. They had some big looking gang guys sitting at them. So Chris decided they would sit near the back.

"Let's go down the back."

He told Paige.

"Good idea."

She said as she walked past the men at the tables.

"Hey Hottie. Paige, wasn't it? What you doing with him? Come join our table."

He was very drunk. One of the guys told her as another made a space for her to sit down. She shuddered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cid, but he is family."

She told the guy. He shot Chris a dirty look and went back to the poker game that they were playing.

"Who's that?"  
Chris asked Paige. She turned away before he saw her blush.

"Just a guy from my past."

"Really?"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Come, let's sit over here."  
She said as she gestured towards a table. They walked over and sat down. Not long after, a lady came over to them.

"What would you like to order?"  
She asked them.

"I think I'll have the lemon fish. Paige?"

"Um, I'll have the chicken satay. Thanks."

Paige said. The lady went back into the kitchen. Chris turned to Paige.

"So, what do you think I should do about Leo?"  
Paige thought for a second.

"I think you should just tell him. That will help him see just what's happened to you."  
"I appreciate your help, but how will that help?"  
"Well, it will be such a shock that he won't want his son to hate him. He'll start being warmer. He…"

She sighed.

"He just doesn't know you. Leo can be really nice at times. You should see him with Wyatt."

She finished. It was a lot to take on Chris' half, but having origins such as his, he should be able to cope.

"Wow. I didn't look at it like that."

"I'm glad you do now."

"I'll tell everyone after we kill the…"

He stopped short because the waitress was coming with their meals.

"Here you go."

The waitress told them as she placed down their meals.

"Thanks."  
Paige told the lady. She turned to Chris.

"Carry on."

"After we kill the soul stealer, I'll tell everyone who I am."

Chris concluded.

"How will everyone take that though?"  
Paige wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Let's just hope their reaction will be pleasant."

"Let's hope so."

And they finish their meals. Chris left a cheque and as they were walking back past the men again, Cid, quickly grabbed Paige and kissed her. She pulled away to see Chris with a furious look on his face and casting a spell. She joined in and together, they made the guy turn to his friend and kiss him. Then they gave the guy pimply skin. They laughed and walked past. Cid was so shocked. Paige and Chris were laughing all the way to Paige's car.

"Who was that?"  
"Like I said before, a guy from my past. Don't worry, after what we did to him, he won't bother me again."  
"Even though what he did to you was totally un-called for, we shouldn't have done that much to him."  
"Nah. We should have done more. Maybe dye his hair pink."

And they laughed all the way to the manor.

Back at the manor, they were about to sit down to dinner.

"Looks lovely Piper."  
Barbas congratulated her. She gave him a warm smile. He was beginning to lighten up. It would be sad to kill him, but he must die.

"Well, lets not just sit here staring at the food, dig in."

Phoebe said to no one in particular. Barbas dished up the warm food and they all started to eat. After they had all finished, Barbas said

"Lovely Piper. You're a great cook."  
"Thank you Barbas. It is nice to have someone who actually shows their appreciation."  
Piper was about to stand up and clear up for dessert when Leo stopped her.

"You've done enough. Let me clear up."

He had obviously taken a hint.  
"Thanks."

She said as she sat back down. 5 minutes later, Leo brought out the dessert.

"Chocolate pie and ice-cream."

He announced. Phoebe licked her lips.

"My favourite."

She said. They ate their desert, and then Phoebe cleared up. Everyone went out into the lounge for coffee. They talked about P3 and other little things.

"Hey, it's only half past 6. We've got another hour and a half. Let's see a movie."  
Paige suggested as she was going past a movie theatre.

"Sounds good. Which movie?"  
"There's a new one out called 'Charmed'. How about that?"  
"Great."

And Paige pulled over and turned the car off. They got out and she locked the car. A blast of hot air blasted them as they walked through the door.

"Ah. That's good."

Paige commented as they walked in. She turned to face him.

"Since you paid for dinner, I'll pay for the movie."

She told him.

"Okay."

She walked over to the ticket booth.

"Two for 'Charmed'."

She told the guy.

"Ten dollars please."

Paige got out her wallet and gave the guy a ten-dollar note. She also gave him a sweet smile. He blushed. She walked back to where Chris was standing.

"He cute, is he?"

Chris had a cheeky look on his face. Paige slapped him with her bag. He chuckled.

"Nah. But to be honest, Phoebe thought you were sexy the first time she saw you. She probably still does."  
They both thought that was very funny, so they both laughed until they cried. Paige wiped her eyes as she sits down. The seats were very comfy.

"Not even."  
Chris exclaims.

"It's the truth."

She told him.

"So, if she did, what did you and Piper think?"  
He asks her.

"Oh. Well, Piper was married. And now that I know who you are I don't think you're that hot."

Chris laughed.

"Yeah, but on first impression, what did you think?"  
"Should I answer that one? Well, to be honest, I was drooling over you as much as Phoebe. BUT, now, no way."

She added quickly. Chris started to laugh again.

"Shut up."

She told him. She sounded like a teenager whose best friend had just told a guy that she liked him. The movie was very interesting. It was about three teenage witches much like herself. After the movie, they went and got an ice cream and drove home.

"Paige! Chris!"

Phoebe exclaimed as Paige and Chris walked through the door. They were dripping. It had rained and the closest park was two blocks away. They had had to walk.

"Can't stop. Need to change."  
Paige sounded like a robot droning on. She headed on up the stairs.

"Chris."

Piper called as he had his left foot on the first stair.

"What?"  
He called back.

"Come in here."

He sighed and walked into the lounge. His face was full of shock as he saw who was sitting in HIS armchair. Barbas.

"Chris, has Paige told you that Barbas will be staying in your room and you can sleep down here?"  
He was shocked more.

"Obviously not. Go clean your room and get changed."

He cursed under his breath as he walked up the stairs. Why should he have to sleep downstairs? Although, he still did as Piper said. She may not know, but she was still his mother. After his room was decent enough, he went downstairs to find Leo sitting, alone, on a chair. He had a grim look on his face. Chris was about to turn around before Leo noticed, but he was a bit slow.

"Chris."

Leo said sternly. Chris shuddered and turned around to see Leo's eyes on him. He gulped. He was in trouble.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here. I need to talk to you."  
"What, aren't you afraid that I'll hit you?"  
Chris said sarcastically. Leo either doesn't know what sarcasm was, or he just wasn't showing it. Chris took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

He repeated.

"What you did was unreasonable, but I deserved it."

Hold on, Chris thought, was Leo, the great big elder apologising to him?

"Did I hear you right? Did you just apologise?"

Chris said sarcastically.  
"Kind of. It's just that, I don't want to be your enemy. So please, lighten up."  
He sounded as though he was pleading.

"I'll think about it."

And Chris walked up the stairs.


	7. Soul Staler Is Back

A/N: Hey guys. I love the reviews, so keep reviewing. Tell me what you think, and give me ways to make it's better.   
Chapter 7 Soul Stealer Is Back 

It was a long night. Leo couldn't sleep. Neither could Chris. Leo was to busy thinking about how Chris was acting. Chris, well, his reason was actually not quite the same. He couldn't sleep because the couch was so darn comfy. NOT! It was as hard as rock. Even the floor seemed softer. So that's where he spent most of the night.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"  
Paige asked Chris as she walked into the lounge. It was obvious that he hadn't had a good night.

"Bloody brilliant."

She laughed.

"It was good of you to let Barbas have your room."  
"Well, I had no choice, really."

"I guess. So what are you doing today?"  
She asked him just as Phoebe came in.

"Not much."

"That's good. You can help kill the soul stealer."

Phoebe sounded as though she had slept well. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the jug.

"Who wants coffee?"  
She called. Chris stood up and walked in. Paige followed him.

"Please."

Paige said.

"Nah. I think I'll just have a coke."

Chris walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. Paige leaned over the small island and got 3 cups for coffee. One was for Piper. Five minutes later, Paige, Phoebe and Chris were all sitting in the lounge watching stupid cartoons. They were laughing their heads off.

"Why do you watch those things? They're bad for your brain."

Piper asked as she sat down. Phoebe handed her a cup of coffee.

"Exactly."

Paige said. Piper chuckled. Her sisters were crazy about cartoons. This one seemed quite interesting. The dog had just ran over to the man and started to lick his boots. Until he started to eat the guy.

"Euw. Gross."

Piper said. She turned away in disgust. It was gruesome. Well, not really, but still, it was gross.

"Cool."

Chris exclaimed. Piper threw a pillow in his direction. He grabbed it and threw it back. Then came pillows from all directions. Barbas came down the stairs.

"Cool. Cartoons and a pillow fight."

He said as a pillow narrowly missed his head. They all stopped and stared. And then they all started to laugh.

"Even better. Cartoons, a pillow fight and a bunch of laughing hyenas."

Barbas said over the noise of laughing. They laughed for ten minutes. All of a sudden Chris bolted upright.

"Are you okay?"  
Piper asked.

"Anyone need another coffee?"

He asked.

"I'll have another."

Phoebe said. Chris got up, took her cup and walked into the kitchen. Paige grabbed her cup off the table and followed him.

"What's the matter?"  
She asked as she put the jug on. Chris got another coke out of the fridge.

"That isn't Barbas in there. That's the demon."

He told her sharply. Her eyebrows raised in interest.

"Orb up to my room and you'll find Barbas. The real one."

And Paige orbed upstairs as Chris took the coffees into the lounge. He went back into the kitchen to find Paige standing there with a look of shock on her face. Standing beside her was Barbas.

"I told you."

Chris said.

"So what do we do about the demon in there?"  
Paige asked as she gestured towards the lounge.

"I'll go get Leo."

He told her as he orbed out. That was amazing. He was actually going to talk to Leo.

"You should go back up to Chris' room. Before anyone sees you."

Paige told Barbas. She orbed him back up and orbed back down. Oh well, she thought as she walked through with her coffee.

"You took your time."

Piper said. Paige rolled her eyes and made Phoebe start to laugh. Paige ran over and jumped onto the couch, half squashing Phoebe.

"Oww."

Phoebe cried.

"Sorry."

Paige laughed.

"Let's get back to our cartoons."

And there they sat for the next two hours, laughing and screaming.

"Leo! Where are you?"  
Chris yelled out. Leo came rushing over to him.

"What's wrong?"  
He hurriedly asked.

"Our demon problem is sitting watching cartoons, and Piper and Phoebe don't know it."  
"Oh."

Was all Leo simply said. He stood thinking for a minute.

"We could get them to vanquish it."

Chris suggested.

"It's the best we can do."

Chris turned to leave.

"Wait, we can't just go in there and say 'you are a demon. Vanquish him Piper.' Can we?"  
"I guess not. They could all come into the kitchen one by one and we could tell them are plan." And they both orbed out.

A blast of light came from the kitchen when Piper walked in. She gasped as two figures came into view.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

She exclaimed. The boys just laughed at the look on her face.

"At least you are getting along. Well, do either of you want a cuppa?"

"No thanks. Sorry to say, but the guy in there that you've been watching cartoons with all morning, is the Soul Stealer."

"That's nice."

Piper said as she walked over to the fridge. Then it hit her. She whipped around

"That isn't Barbas out there?"

"No. So you have to get your sisters in here so we can vanquish him."

Chris told Piper. Piper nodded, took her coffee and went back through to the other room. Through the closed door, Chris and Leo could hear whispered conversations. A few seconds later, Phoebe walked through the door.

"Piper said you wanted to talk to me."

"The guy in there that you've been watching cartoons with all morning, is the Soul Stealer."

"Oh."

"After we talk to Paige, we'll come up with a vanquishing spell to vanquish it. Then we'll get you all together and vanquish it."

Phoebe nodded as she walked out. A second later, Paige was standing in her place. She looked at Chris, then at Leo, and back at Chris.

"You two seem to be hitting it off well."

She said with a smile. Chris narrowed his eyes at her from over at the fridge, where he was getting her a diet coke. Following her gaze, Leo sharply said

"We'll come up with a vanquishing spell to vanquish the demon. Then we'll get you all together and vanquish it."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, the demons getting suspicious of us."

Chris threw her the coke and she walked out to the lounge where they were just starting to watch a movie.

Leo spun around to face Chris.  
"So, any ideas?"  
"We'll just get a potion and vanquish it. Barbas is upstairs, so nobody will see him just burst into flames."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

Leo sighed. He didn't want another fight.

"Come on. We have a potion to brew."

He said as he turned to the cupboards. Chris rolled his eyes and turned to help.

"Dragons blood, myrrh oil, and jargons root."

Leo counted off each item as he pulled it out of the potions cabinet. They spent the next ten minutes making the potion, barely talking.

They were all feeling a bit tired, but now they knew why. The demon was draining their power. Chris walked in the door with a sour look on his face. A grouchy looking Leo followed him. Leo had a small vial in his hand. Paige looked at them with a look of confusion.

"Having fun?"

Phoebe asked, noticing their faces. Her and Paige shared a quick laugh. Chris scowled at them and they burst out laughing. After wiping away their tears, they saw the look on Piper's face. They immediately shut up.

"What's wrong?"

Piper asked as she turned to Leo.

"It's time."  
Leo told her. Piper sighed and got up along with her sisters. They all stood next to him. Piper took the paper, Phoebe took the potion, and Paige took their hands. Chris rushed over and held onto the demon. The girls stood together and said the spell. Phoebe was about to throw the potion, when Leo ran in front of her.

"Wait! Don't throw it!"  
He yelled at her. She looked stunned. "He doesn't deserve to die."

He told them. Paige turned to him, furious. Her eyes were raging.

"Give us one good reason."

"Because he isn't a demon. He has just been influenced by a demon."

"Throw the potion Phoebe!"

Chris yelled from behind the demon.

Confused, Phoebe handed the potion to Piper. Piper's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to do either Phoebe."

She told her sister. Over in the corner, Chris was struggling.

"Hurry up, before he gets away."

Paige stomped over to her quarrying sisters. She snatched the potion out of Piper's hand. She threw it at the demon.

"There. You happy now?"

She said as she turned around to face her sisters. Behind her, the soul stealer had just burst into flames. Leo turned to her, his face raging.


	8. Why?

A/N: Hey guys. This is the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. I will say for the last time that I don't own the charmed characters. I wish I did. So read and review and maybe, I might write a sequal. Happy Reading

Chapter 8 Why?

"What the hell did you go and do that for?"

He yelled at her. She backed up, because he had a ball of crackling light in his hand. Behind them, Chris breathed out heavily. He was able to move again.

"I'll ask you again. What the hell did you go and do that for?"

Chris turned on him.

"Leave her alone! She followed her 'witchy' initiative. She dealed with what could turn out to be a bigger threat afterwards. So, don't go psycho over it."

Chris said in her defence. Leo whipped around to face him.

"Who asked your opinion, future boy?"  
They were all stunned at Leo's outburst. Chris turned and stormed up the stairs. Piper turned and glared at Leo. Anybody could see that it was harsh. He looked hurt. Piper walked up the stairs after Chris.

"How could you Leo?"

Phoebe said as she followed her sister. Paige didn't even look at him as she followed Phoebe. Leo sat down, put his head in his hands and sighed. He was getting nowhere.

"Chris?"  
Piper asked hesitantly. She moved towards the bed. Chris didn't move.

"Are you okay?"

She tried again. Phoebe and Paige tiptoed in.

"Is he okay?"

Phoebe asked. Paige sighed. Her sisters turned to look at her.

"Paige? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Paige turned to Chris. She saw him looking over at her. He gave a quick nod.

"Chris, are you sure? Do you want to tell them?"  
"No. You tell them."

Piper and Phoebe were eyeing them suspiciously.

"Tell us what?"

"Tell you why Chris is so, so weird around you guys. And why I seem to be able to calm him down."

Phoebe's eyebrows raised.

"No Phoebe."

Paige said seeing Phoebe's face.

"You know how Chris' from the future? Well, his family in the future is us. Piper, you know how you're pregnant."

"No."

She looked from Chris to Paige and back to Chris. Chris nodded.

"Anyway, in the future, Leo is never there, and Wyatt is evil. Any questions?"

Paige finished. Phoebe and Piper's mouths were hanging down so low, they were almost on the floor.

"Yes Phoebe, we're his aunts."

"Really? Wicked."

She ran over and gave Chris a big hug. He shoved her away.

"Piper, are you okay?"

Chris asked her. Piper had just sat down on the end of Chris' bed.

"Yeah. It was nothing."

She shook.

"Are you going to tell Leo?"  
She asked quietly.

"I guess we'll have to."

"Okay."

She said as she stared at the floor.

"Leo?"

Phoebe asked hesitantly. Leo looked up. Here goes, Phoebe thought.

"I know you don't understand, but we need to talk to you, about Chris."

"We?"

Piper and Paige entered the room. Paige was still not looking at him.

"What are you talking to me about?"

"Chris. He should tell you, but he doesn't like talking to you."

"And why doesn't he?"

"Because he…you, are his father."

"What are you on about?"  
"He's from the future. Piper's pregnant, and when you had your little fight, he said something about his father."

Leo was amazed. Meanwhile, Chris was standing on the stairs. He sat down on the stair and hung his head low. He hated it, but he silently cried. Almost as much as he did on the inside.

"So, that's why Chris hates me? Because I'm never around?"

"Pretty much."

"So, I'll just be more subtle around him."

"It would help. He's coming down, so be nice."

Chris had heard every word. He blinked and went into the living room.

"Leo."

"Chris."

"Look, I'll be calmer, if you would just not think that you have to solve every problem."

"Deal"

Leo said as he shook Chris' hand and gave Chris a small smile. Chris gave him a faint smile in return. Paige looked at Phoebe, and then at Piper.

"That was too easy. What's coming next?"

"Don't worry, we are all going on holiday. So no more demons."

Leo said, brightening everyone's spirits.

Everything turned out okay. They killed two demons and helped Leo and Chris get along. As long as Chris was here, they were going to be more careful around him. He is family.


End file.
